


I'll Have To Do It Myself

by NoizChan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Merry Christmas Bby, Yaoi Satan pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizChan/pseuds/NoizChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the teasing gets heavier, Aoba has no other choice. He has to do 'it' himself. But what will happen when he finds out Noiz hid his Bunny Box in his room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have To Do It Myself

Aoba waited until Noiz had firmly shut his door before hugging a pillow, curling up slightly. 

Noiz had been teasing him for a week now, but he wouldn't go passed a bit of kissing and maybe slight touching. Aoba was basically at the brink of insanity everytime Noiz had decided to suddenly stop his ministrations and leave. 

Today was a particularly heavy day, Noiz had been in his room, on top of him and heating him up to his melting point. But then, he decided to stand up, wave goodbye, and leave. 

Aoba could still feel his heart beating quickly, he was still breathing a bit heavily after that experience. He wasn't going to beg Noiz to finish what he started. There's no way in hell he'd do something that embarrassing. It's probably what Noiz wants, too. 

After a bit more thinking, he didn't need Noiz to finish the job. He had a hand, didn't he? Sure, it'd be tons better if Noiz did it, but this will have to do. 

He blushed a deep red as he sat up. It had been a long time since he had done "That." Noiz was always more than willing, so Aoba didn't have to. 

He awkwardly pulled down his pants, then stuffed his face in a pillow. He was so embarrassed, mentally cursing Noiz for making him do this. 

He sat up again, hugging his pillow tightly as he pulled down his underwear. He mentally told himself to relax, and that he had done this before so there was no need to be so embarrassed. 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he released the pillow, his hand hesitantly moving to his member. He put his hand over his mouth as he thought of all the cruel, sweet torture Noiz had been putting him through this passed week. He leaned against the wall by his bed, his hand beginning to slowly move up and down his shaft a small sound of relief leaving his lips, though it was muffled by his hand. 

As he was starting to gain confidence, his hand began to move faster, his breathing becoming heavy. He bit his lip, though it did little to nothing to hold back his soft moans and tiny gasps of pleasure. 

"N-Noiz..." He moaned out softly, struggling to keep his eyes open, barely maintaining them half-lidded. 

Then... Then he heard something that made him stop completely. 

He had shifted a little and nudged a pillow, causing It to fall over. When it fell over, there was a high pitched, "P..!" That came from behind the pillow.  
He turned to the pillow, throwing it across the room to reveal a small cube. A familiar, bunny looking type cube. Aoba's face flushed a dark red as he began to connect the dots, realizing what was happening.

"N-Noiz!" He yelled, picking up the bunny cube and glaring at it. 

"I know you're listening you... You..!" His blush deepened in embarrassment as he yelled at the cube. 

The door opened slowly, his head snapping towards it. He already knew who it was, and that they had heard everything. 

"Aoba.." He said as he walked over to him. He wasn't even slightly afraid of the deadly glare Aoba gave him. 

He put his hands on Aoba's bed, leaning in close to his face. He leaned in for a kiss, but Aoba turned his face away. 

"Aoba~" Noiz whispered into his ear, biting it slightly afterwards. Aoba was already highly sensitive due to what he was doing earlier. Despite his shiver, he was still too embarrassed to even look at Noiz. 

Noiz got on his knees, not wanting to be ignored. He grabbed Aoba's legs and pushed them apart, licking his inner thighs as he looked up at the other to watch his reactions. 

Aoba closed his eyes, biting his hand. He didn't want to please Noiz by making the sounds he had been making earlier. Noiz noticed this, softly biting down high up in Aoba's inner thigh, which made him cry out in slight pain, but mostly pleasure. 

Aoba was ready to slap Noiz for hiding the bunny box under his pillow. But his mind really wasn't working well due to the extreme need to be pleasured, so he wasn't doing anything to push Noiz away. 

Noiz pushed Aoba down on the bed, positioning himself between his legs as he began kissing his neck, sucking on it hard. Aoba put his hand on the back of Noiz's head, pulling him closer.

Noiz pulled his pants off easily with one hand, tossing it to the side without stopping his ministrations on Aoba's neck. He was obviously as sexually frustrated as Aoba due to his quick and to the point actions. 

He wasn't going to waste anytime in getting to it with Aoba. He immediately positioned himself at his entrance, slowly pushing himself in out of consideration of the pain Aoba would feel if he recklessly just thrust in.

Aoba gasped softly, biting his lip and turning his head to them side with his eyes closed. He needed this, he wasn't going to stop Noiz. He was just happy Noiz didn't make him beg for it, like Aoba thought he would. It was proof that teasing Aoba had taken a toll on Noiz as well. 

Noiz backed away from Aoba's neck, his hands on either side of his head against the bed as he slowly began to thrust into him. Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz's neck, swallowing his pride as he softly pushes his hips against Noiz, whimpering lightly. 

Noiz gets the message, increasing the speed of his thrusts gradually, leaning down to press a needy kiss on Aoba's lips, which Aoba returned with equal need. 

Aoba moaned into the kiss at an embarrassingly high pitch, precum already spilling from the tip of his member due to the pent up sexual frustration. 

"You really did need me, hm? Wow~." He said teasingly against Aoba's lips, causing him to slightly glare, though the glare dissolved as Noiz began to thrust harder into him, his eyes becoming half-lidded with pleasure as he pants. 

"N-Noiz..!" He moans out as Noiz hits a particular spot, causing him to arch his back slightly as he closes his eyes completely. 

Noiz slightly grunts, his pace becoming faster as he feels the need to release coming too quickly for his liking. But he was sure that Aoba was just as close by the way he was moaning and panting. 

"A-Aoba.." He moaned out softly between thrusts, biting down on his bottom lip as he lets out a loud groan. 

He thrusts into Aoba a few more times before he can't hold back his release anymore, shooting his load into Aoba with a loud groan.

Aoba instantly came as soon as he felt Noiz's warmth fill him up, digging his nails into Noiz's shoulder as he did so. 

Noiz pulled out, laying on the bed next to Aoba, steadily regaining his breath as Aoba did the same, putting an arm over his face to hide his face. 

They both layed there for a long while without saying a word. 

Noiz was the first to move, getting up to put on the clothes that he had taken off. 

"N-Noiz! Wait!" Aoba called out as Noiz walked to the door.

"Hm?" He said simply turning towards Aoba.

Aoba threw the Bunny Box at Noiz, knowing he'd catch it. 

"I haven't yelled at you yet!" He said, sitting up to grab his clothes. 

As Aoba got dressed, Noiz placed his bunny box on the bookshelf, hidden by a book before swiftly leaving the room, not wanting to be scolded. 

The teasing was going to continue, and Noiz would hear everything Aoba did to himself from now until he finds the Bunny Box, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg Chel I'm so sorry this is super late. I hope you like my short little fic~ 
> 
> P.S Please don't kill me Yaoi Satan I trie d


End file.
